The International Congress on Schizophrenia Research (ICOSR) is a biennial meeting of active clinical and basic investigators. Nearly all attendees participate in the Congress through oral or poster presentation. The goals of this meeting are to provide a venue for presentation of the most up-to-date information regarding schizophrenia from a wide range of disciplines, to organize the Young Investigator Program, and to communicate results of the meeting through abstract journals and meeting overviews. [unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests support for the Young Investigator Program, a feature of the first seven Congresses. Support for the Young Investigators enables emerging scientists to attend and participate in the ICOSR. The Young Investigators apply for the travel awards by submission of an abstract, curriculum vita, and letter of recommendation from a mentor. The applications are judged and scored by a nine-member panel of basic and clinical scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] Schizophrenia remains a common and debilitating illness despite the concerted research effort of the recent decades. One of the major hopes for accelerated progress is to attract bright and dedicated new investigators to this field. Participation in the ICOSR is a critical first step in that process.